A LOVE BIGGER THAN BROTHERS
by SAAXXGAMER233
Summary: tails has always had a lot of feelings for sonic but he has always had amy but tails breaks free and tells sonic his love and there is a twist of events which tails would never had suspected might continue the story rated m for sexual


I need help I don't know why but I have feelings for him and I really don't know what to do we have got so close as friends but I know he has amy but I just can't help myself anymore I am making it to obvious I need to make sure i control myself.

If he knew he would hate me and so would amy and I don't want to lose the most important people to me but I just can't help myself I love him and I can't deny it anymore I have tried to pushed those feelings aside but they keep finding me.

I can't stand it anymore I need him to know but I don't know how to tell him I have no one who actually understands what I am going through and it needs to stay that way everybody thinks I am still the young, sweet and innocent tails.

I can't live to that anymore I need to break from that seal but sonic was so quick to call me his little brother it would be way too wrong but I just.

"Tails can you come down stairs please I need to help me with something" sonic shouted up the stairs to tails who was sitting in sonics room writing in his diary.

Tails put the diary back in his bag but he left the key in the bag as well and he rushed down stairs to sonic sitting there in sonics kitchen. "thanks once again for letting me stay sonic it is really kind of you" tails sat and stared at sonic "it's okay tails if you ever need anything just ask me" sonic was his normal upbeat self.

Sonic stood up and without a warning left and headed up the stairs and sonic looked around and saw that tails dairy was here "wow did he really bring his diary wow". Then sonic saw the key to it and they he sat there for a minute or two thinking if he really should.

He decided to open it anyway and go to the newest page and a few minutes later sonic was down the stairs and asking tails for a quick chat and at this point tails knew what was just about to happen.

"umm look tails I just looked in your diary and I am not going to ask you anything about it I am just going to say that we can still be friends and that I am sorry for any pain I have caused you" sonic was soft spoken because he did not want Amy to hear this because she would not be happy.

"NO sonic I am sorry but I have to tell you myself I have loved you for a long time now and I just cant help myself sonic I love you and I just don't want to hide it you were the first person to help me and the first person to be my friend it left a massive impact on me and you were so quick to call me little brother that It would be so wrong to tell you but i just can live with the stress of hiding it and I just want your love I need you I can't live without you this feeling of having you near me is what keeps me going I wake up every day to see you and if I lost you now I would have no reason to live at all sonic I love you".

Tails was starting to develop tears and this put sonic on the spot but before he could do anything tails had just wrapped himself around sonic and just kissed him. Sonic had never seen tails like this but sonic decided to take a part of this.

It just felt right to sonic so decided he to lift up tails and put him on the sofa and before they started anything else all they heard was the screaming of Amy she was out the door but they paid no attention to her and they were lost in each other's love.

"Sonic I have to thank you for this I have all ways dreamed of this and I" tails was stopped by sonic "shhhh don't say a word" sonic whispered as he picked up tails again and took him to his room.

When they reached his room sonic placed tails on the bed and tails got up and slowly started to take off sonics clothes whiles kissing as much as possible and in no time what so ever sonic was naked and tails was over dressed and they swapped and in next to no time tails was naked too.

"tails are you ready for this because if you are uncomfortable at any point tell me and I will stop ok" sonic did sound quite concerned but tails gave no signal or warning what so ever and went straight for sonics dick.

Sonic had never seen tails this was before but sonic knew from the way that tails wanted this and by god so did sonic. Tails was stroking, playing and then he started licking and sucking but tails knew how to turn sonic on and he used this to his advantage.

Sonic could not hold it anymore when he forced it on tails he did not like it because it made him feel wrong. "sonic I am ready please I need you in me" tails was preparing for sonic which scared him but he decided to go along with tails.

Sonic had a lot of experience with amy but he never knew a person so tight but sonic still pushed in but going as slow as his body allowed him and when he was all the way in tails was moaning as much as he could which only convinced sonic to go fast and it was too much for tails but he just wanted it.

Before the both of them knew it sonic had finished and they were laying on sonics bead lost in love and everything in the world did not matter to them anymore they just had each other and that was all that mattered.

"Sonic I would like to thank you for tonight this is what I have always wanted thank you" tails started to drift off and a minute later he was asleep so sonic washed up and sorted tails out and got into bed with tails

"Thank you tails" sonic kissed tails on the forehead and feel asleep


End file.
